This Mission Hinata!
by Axx-29
Summary: Hinata seorang gadis cantik nan anggun ini pindah ke Konoha untuk melaksanakan balas dendam untuk keluarganya, sehingga bersekolah dimana kedua orangtuanya bersekolah dulu. Akan tetapi Hinata disekolah itu bertemu seorang pemuda yang akan membuat dia jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Akankah Hinata benar-benar jatuh cinta atau akan melaksanakan misinya. maaf BAD SUMMARY!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO (ALWAYS)**

**RATE: T (Sementara ini dulu)**

**WARNING: OOC, GAJE, TYPOS (EVERYWHERE)**

**RnR, DLDR, etc.**

**THIS IS MY FIRST FIC, SO jadi harap maklum yaakkkk,...**

**sebelum baca berdoa dulu, berdoa! mulaaiiii! OK, CHEK IT OUT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hiruk pikuk suasana malam kota Konoha, tepatnya di bandara Konoha saat ini. Menyuguhkan pemandangan yang melelahkan bagi penumpang yang baru tiba, tak terkecuali gadis cantik berambut indigo yang tengah memasuki bandara, raut lelah diwajahnya terlihat jelas tapi tidak menyurutkan penampilan yang anggun serta elegan dengan feminitasnya. Dengan langkah santai nan lelah sang gadis mencari seseorang yang akan menjemputnya di bandara, terbukti dengan dirinya yang sibuk melihat sekeliling serta handphone pintar yang dipegangnya.

"Hei, dimana?." Terdengar suara pria diseberang telepon yang menanyakan keberadaannya dengan suara yang begitu melengking.

"Ehm, aku sudah di depan bandara." Suara itu mengalun dengan begitu lembutnya. Mungkin orang yang mendengarnya akan langsung terhipnotis dengan hanya mendengarnya saja. *lebay dech.

"Baiklah." Jawab sang pria dengan memutuskan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak. Sedangkan sang gadis hanya menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya yang tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan sang pria yang langsung memutuskan telepon begitu saja.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah sambungan terputus, sebuah tepukan ringan mendarat dibahu sang gadis.

"Ah, Naruto-kun." Seru gadis itu. Terkejut. Pria yang dipanggil Naruto itu hanya melebarkan cengiran dan menggaruk kepala belakang dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Ne, Hinata apa kabarmu?." Tanya Naruto tanpa mempedulikan keterkejutan sang gadis.

Naruto—tepatnya Uzumaki Naruto – yang menjemput sang gadis—Hinata—a.k.a Hyuuga Hinata yang datang dari Jerman untuk bersekolah ke Konoha. Hyuuga merupakan keluarga terpandang dengan usaha bisnis disana sini disetiap negara. Tapi kedatangannya ke Konoha bukan sekedar untuk bersekolah melainkan ada alasan khusus yang diketahui oleh dirinya sendiri.

'Aku akan menemukannya, disini'. Batinnya.

* * *

"Hinata, aku sudah menyiapkan apartemen untuk kau tinggali dan aku juga sudah mengurus administrasi sekolahmu dan menyiapkan perlengkapan sekolah yang akan kau gunakan besok". Kata Naruto sambil fokus mengemudikan mobilnya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Tapi kita tidak sekelas", lanjut Naruto. Hinata hanya menolehkan kepalanya sambil bergumam tak jelas, "hmm, baiklah".

Setelah beberapa menit mengendarai mobilnya menuju apartemen yang akan ditempati oleh Hinata, akhirnya sampai juga sambil menyerahkan kunci apartemen dan membantu Hinata mengangkat barang-barangnya.

"Ya, sudah Hinata kau istirahat saja dulu kau pasti lelah dengan perjalanannya kan? Aku akan puang, kalau ada perlu kau tinggal telepon besok aku akan menjemputmu untuk sama-sama kita ke sekolah, okay?", disertai dengan cengiran lebar khasnya. Hinata hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut menanggapi perkataan Naruto.

"Oyasumi Hime," Hinata yang mendengar dipanggil Hime hanya mengeluarkan rona merah dipipinya sambil tersenyum. "Oyasumi, Naruto-kun".

Setelah menutup pintu apartemennya Hinata langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk menghilangkan rasa lelahnya setelah perjalanan jauh yang ditempuhnya dan bergegas ke tempat tidur king size-nya. Sebelum menutup matanya Hinata teringat tujuannya ke Konoha.

"Aku harus menemukannya", gumamnya sambil menutup mata menuju ke alam mimpi.

Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Hinata nantinya setelah dia pindah ke sekolah barunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**AHHHH, GOMEN MNNA-SAN. Fic ku hancur seperti ini. Kadang apa yang dipikirkan tidak sama apa yang dikeluarkan. *APA MAKSUDNYA?**

**maaf hanya segini, sebenarnya aqudach ngetik smpe 2000 kta lebih, tapi aku belum yakin fic ini disukai. jadi ini hanya PROMOSI! HEHEHEHE #PEACE V**

**Aku mohon pada readers sekalian untuk mereviews fic ku yang pertama yang hancur ini. Aku butuh kritik, saran, tapi jangan di flame dlu. *aku ngga kuat mental #teriak teriak pake toa...**

**jadi, KEEP or DELETE?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO (ALWAYS)**

**RATE: T (Sementara ini dulu)**

**WARNING: OOC, GAJE, TYPOS (EVERYWHERE)**

**RnR, DLDR, etc.**

**TERIMAKASIH BUAT YANG UDACH REVIEW!**

Suasana pagi yang cerah dan dingin yang mampu menusuk kulit seolah tak mengusik pemuda yang tengah bergelung didalam selimutnya untuk segera bangun, yang malah mengeratkan dan menaikkan selimutnya sebatas leher. Sasuke nama pemuda itu—Uchiha Sasuke—dari keluarga yang terpandang dan terkenal akan ketampanan dan kejeniusannya serta sifat yang acuh membuat dia semakin cool dimata para fansgirlnya. *haaaah apa selalu begitu pendiskripsiannya# LL

"Sasukee, bangun!", teriak seorang wanita paruh baya dari lantai bawah membangunkan putra bungsunya yang masih bergelung didalam selimut hangatnya.

Orang yang merasa dipanggil namanya langsung bangun—terkejut—mendengar teriakan ibunya—Uchiha Mikoto—yang menggelegar, yang dapat merusak gendang telinganya dipagi hari yang cerah ini, apa jadinya seorang Uchiha Sasuke terkenal dengan ketampanan dan kejeniusannya merupakan seorang yang budeg a.k.a tuli hanya gara-gara mendengar teriakan ibunya, kan tidak lucu. *wkwkwkwk

*poor sasuke* oke! back to story.

Tidak mau mendengar ocehan ibunya Sasuke, sang pemuda berambut raven bergegas ke kamar mandi membersihkan diri dan segera memakai seragam untuk ke sekolah. Turun dari tangga untuk sarapan bersama anggota keluarganya dimeja makan yang diisi oleh ayah—Uchiha Fugaku—sang kepala keluarga dan ibunya—Uchiha Mikoto. Mereka memiliki dua orang putra, putra pertama mereka bernama Uchiha Itachi yang bekerja di luar negeri mengurus sebagian perusahaan Uchiha Coorporation. Sulung Uchiha ini memiliki kharisma, wibawa dan kecerdasan yang luar biasa dimiliki oleh seorang Uchiha sehingga dia mampu memimpin perusahaan Uchiha yang ada di luar negeri, serta disegani oleh setiap partner kerja Uchiha. Dan putra yang kedua yang tengah menikmati sarapan bersama kedua orangtuanya yang memiliki kharismatik yang sama halnya dengan sang kakak.

Setelah selesai sarapan Sasuke pamit ke orang tuanya untuk berangkat kesekolah dengan menggunakan mobil sport miliknya. Sampai di sekolah para fansgirl sudah menunggu sang pangeran pujaan yang tengah memasuki lapangan sekolah elite IKHS. Setiap pagi 'selalu seperti ini', inner Sasuke yang memang sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari setiap dia berangkat sekolah seperti sekarang ini. Dengan tidak mempedulikan fansgirlnya, Sasuke dengan santai melewati fansgirls yang histeris karenanya.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun!", sapa seorang gadis berambut pink dengan suara manjanya berhambur dan langsung memeluk lengan kokoh sang pangeran membuat para fansgirl menggigit jari melihat kedekatan gadis itu sambil bergelayut manja pada sang pangeran pujaan. Selain gadis berambut pink ada beberapa orang yang menghampiri Sasuke para sahabat-sahabatnya yakni, Sai, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku Temari, dan Gaara.

"Hn", hanya dua konsonan yang tak jelas menanggapi kelakuan sang gadis yang tengah bergealayut manja, Sasuke sama sekali tidak merasa risih sedikit pun dengan hal itu. Karena tidak ada penolakan dari Sasuke, gadis berambut pink itu malah mengeratkan pelukan pada lengan kokohnya. Seperti sepasang kekasih yang sangat serasi dimata siswa siswi yang melihatnya. Baiklah, kita perkenalkan dulu siapa gadis berambut pink dengan warna yang tak lazim itu. Dia adalah Haruno Sakura dia merupakan teman perempuan yang lumayan dekat dengan Sasuke—yang anti *ralat sedikit anti dengan makhluk yang bergender perempuan—menurutnya mereka BERISIK—haaah. Sebenarnya Sakura merupakan salah satu sahabat terdekat Sasuke dan juga merangkap sebagai Fansgirl fanatic-nya juga, sudah berkali-kali dia menyatakan cintanya kepada sang bungsu Uchiha namun sayang selalu ditolak. Rivalnya tentu saja Yamanaka Ino yang merupakan teman dekat si bungsu Uchiha sekaligus fansgirlnya, akan tetapi Ino lebih memilih berhenti mengejar Sasuke karena dia sudah memiliki kekasih yaitu Sai—belum diketahui nama belakangnya—karena sering patah hati terhadap si bungsu Uchiha, bak kata Ino istilah keren sekarang yang jadi trendy anak muda MOVE ON dari masa lalu, ada yang menyatakan cinta kenapa harus ditolak. Why not? Lain Ino lain pula Sakura, dia akan selalu mengejar cintanya.

"Hei, forehead! Kau merusak suasana pagi dengan bergelayut seperti anak monyet saja," celetuk Ino pada Sakura.

"Diam kau pig, Sasuke saja tidak menolak. Kau urus saja kekasih 'zombie' mu itu." Balas Sakura yang tak kalah sengit dengan Ino.

"Apa kau bilang," geram Ino penuh tekanan "huh, zombie lebih baik dari pada cintanya tak pernah dibalas dan tak memiliki kekasih" celetuk Ino dan seringaian penuh kemenagan.

Sakura pun membalas dengan panggilan yang selalu ditujukan pada Ino, dan terjadilah perang pagi hari antara Sakura vs Ino. Siapa yang akan menang? Baik kita tinggalkan peperangan tersebut. *Oke, Cukup tentang sakura dan ino.

Malas melihat pertengkaran antara sahabatnya tersebut, Sasuke dan temannya yang lain pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk masuk ke kelas.

"Ne, sepertinya Naruto belum datang, biasanya kan dia bersamamu Gaara." Tanya Sai si rambut klimis, wajah pucat 'zombie' dan senyum palsunya pada Gaara – lelaki yang tak jauh berbeda dengan sifat Sasuke, hanya saja Gaara memiliki rambut merah darahnya, lingkaran mata seperti panda dan tato kanji "Ai" yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Hm, dia ada urusan," jawab Gaara sambil menerawang mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Cih, sejak kapan si Baka Dobe memiliki urusan," tanya Sasuke yang tumben mengeluarkan kalimat panjangnya.

"Sejak tadi malam," balas Gaara yang tumben-tumbenan memiliki mood untuk menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

'Mereke pasti kesambet', batin Temari dan Sai sweatdrop melihat interaksi duo manusia es sambil melewati kelas XII A dan memasuki kelas XII B.

"Ck, merepotkan," gumam Shikamaru dengan tampang malas dan mata ngantuknya.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, Ino dan Sakura memasuki kelas yakni kelas XII A dan duduk dibangku masing-masing.

Ditempat berbeda pada jam yang berbeda, Naruto dan Hinata turun dari mobil setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman parkir sekolah. Mereka datang ke sekolah sudah sangat telat sekali, terbukti dengan lingkungan sekolah yang sudah sangat sepi.

"Hinata, aku antar sampai depan sini saja ya, aku akan masuk ke kelasku dulu." Kata Naruto setelah sampai didepan pintu berttuliskan 'Ruang Kepala Sekolah'.

"Hm, terimakasih Naruto-kun." Balas Hinata dengan suara yang lembut.

**SKIP TIME**

Hinata disini sudah perkenalan dengan teman sekelasnya, Hinata dikelas XII B yang akan satu kelas dengan Sai dan Temari sedangkan Naruto satu kelas dengan Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Sakura dan Ino.

Di kelas XII B, Hinata mendapat perhatian dari siswa-siswa dikelasnya dan banyak yang memuji dan menggodanya dikarenakan sikap yang anggun, pendiam dan kalau lebih diperhatikan Hinata memiliki wibawa yang mampu membuat orang disekitarnya menjadi segan dan patuh akannya. Selain itu Hinata memiliki wajah yang cantik dan manis *tak kalah cantiknya dengan Ino dan Sakura* serta senyuman lembut nan maut yang membuat para lelaki akan terbuai ke awang-awang. Pesona yang dipancarkannya ternyata memang dahsyat. *Ckckckck.

Tak terasa waktu istirahat dimana para siswa pergi menuju kantin untuk memenuhi perut dengan berbagai macam menu yang telah tersedia, sehingga terlihat menggiurkan. Begitu pula dengan gadis cantik berambut indigo yang merasakan hal yang sama dengan para siswa yang lainnya. Setelah sampai di kantin Hinata melihat teman berambut pirangnya yang tengah asyik bercanda dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Hei, di kelas kalian ada anak baru ya Sai?," tanya Ino pada kekasihnya. "Aku dengar dia sangat cantik dan manis," tambahnya. "Aku jadi penasaran," nyatanya was-was.

"Hm, memang benar. Dia cantik." Jawab Sai sambil menerawang wajah Hinata tanpa mengetahui aura Ino yang begitu mendung mendengar ucapannya.

"Ah, aku juga penasaran," Sakura ikutan nimbrung. Yang lain hanya mendengar pembicaraan mereka, dengan raut yang tidak peduli.

"Naruto tumben kau diam saja, tidak seperti biasanya." Tanya sakura yang melihat Naruto hanya berdiam diri sambil memakan makanan kesukaannya. "Ahaahaa, aku tidak apa-apa, memang kenapa?" Jawab Naruto dengan tawa dan cengirannya. "Aku hanya ingin menikmati makanan kesukaanku saja." Tambahnya. Mereka yang mendengar jawaban Naruto hanya mendengus melihat tingkah Naruto yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"AHHHH, kau menumpahkan minumanmu ke bajuku," teriak seseorang di kantin dengan wajah yang marah dan baju seragam yang kotor. Sehingga dia menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh orang yang ada dikantin tak terkecuali kelompok Sasuke dkk. Terlihat gadis berambut hitam yang menumpahkan minuman secara tidak sengaja pada gadis berambut riap-riap berwarna merah yang menggunakan kacamata bingkai hitam yang tampak seksi dengan baju yang serba mini.

"Ma-maaf, aa-aku tidak sengaja me-menumpahkannya," jawab gadis berambut hitam dengan terbata-bata. "Tidak sengaja katamu!," bentak gadis berambut merah. "Karin, kau tumpahkan saja minuman ini kebajunya lagi," hasut teman Karin sambil menyodorkan minuman yang satu kelompok dengan Karin. Karin nama gadis itu menyeringai mendengar perkataan temannya yang dibelakang, dengan cekatan Karin mengambil minuman yang ada pada temannya dan dengan perlahan menumpahkan isi minuman ke kepala gadis berambut hitam yang telah menumpahkan minuman ke baju Karin.

"Karin itu selalu membuat ulah," kata Ino yang melihat kejadian itu sambil berdiri ingin menghampiri gadis berambut Hitam dan Karin yang hendak menumpahkan minuman ke atas kepala gadis berambut hitam tersebut. Tapi sebelum sempat Ino menghampiri mereka, seluruh kantin dikejutkan oleh seseorang lebih tepatnya gadis berambut indigo yang memegang pergelangan tangan kanan Karin dan menumpahkan minuman tersebut ke baju Karin.

Sehingga teman satu kelompok Karin menjerit melihat keadaan Karin, karena telah berani macam-macam dengan Karin gadis populer disekolah itu yang selalu bersaing dengan Sakura dan Ino dalam hal apapun itu. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke dan teman-temannya, mereka lebih terkejut lagi yang melakukan itu adalah anak baru a.k.a Hinata. Sasuke yang melihat Hinata membuat darahnya berdesir dan jantungnya berdetak tidak normal saat mata mereka tidak sengaja bertemu. Posisi Sasuke saat ini menghadap tepat pada tempat kejadian perkara.

"KAU!" geram Karin sambil berbalik terkejut siapa yang melakukannya dan segera mengubah raut terkejut dengan seringaiannya. "Cih, berani-baraninya kau!", tekannya sambil melayangkan tangannya ke arah Hinata untuk menampar, tetapi dengan sigap Hinata menngkap tangan Karin dan memelintirkan tangan Karin ke belakang sehingga membuat Karin meringis kesakitan.

'ukh, dia disni? Sejak kapan?', inner Karin.

"Jangan kau ulangi!," gertak Hinata yang hanya ditanggapi dengan dengusan Karin. 'Pura-pura', batin Karin. Tapi sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang lebih parah lagi, entah sejak kapan Naruto sudah ada di tengah-tengah keduanya dan melepaskan pelintiran Hinata ke Karin.

"Sebaiknya kalian sama-sama minta maaf," ujar Naruto entah sejak kapan menjadi bijak seperti itu kepada mereka bertiga—Hinata, Karin dan gadis berambut hitam. "Hinata, kau jangan terlalu mencampuri urusan orang lain," nasehat Naruto dengan sebuah bisikan yang hanya didengar oleh mereka yang ada didekatnya.

Sambil berlalu Karin sempat mengancam Hinata,"Awas kau, anak baru!," tekannya dengan seringaian penuh artinya. Dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman manis oleh Hinata, sehingga membuat Karin mendengus tanda kesal melihat tanggapan dari Hinata.

Orang-orang yang berada di kantin tersebut kembali ke aktivitas sebelumnya. Begitupun dengan Sasuke dkk. Setelah gadis berambut hitam mengucapkan terimakasih pada Hinata, Naruto membawa Hinata ke meja dimana tempat Naruto makan tadi lebih tepatnya di tempat Sasuke dan yang lainnya. "Ne, Hinata kenalkan teman-temanku," kenal Naruto. Saat mata Hinata mengarah ke arah gadis berambut pink, membuat wajahnya yang awalnya ramah menjadi datar dan dingin. Belum sempat Naruto mengenalkannya satu-satu, Hinata sudah memotongnya "Hm, salam kenal semuanya. Aku Hyuuga Hinata dari Jerman. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Ucapnya sambil berlalu pergi.

'Ck, sombong', batin Sakura dan Ino. Sedangkan Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya terdiam dengan wajah datarnya, tapi tidak tau dengan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak tidak normal. Dan tanpa disadari, dua orang pria lain menatap heran sambil menyeringai setelah melihat Hinata pergi.

'Hm, menarik. Apa yang akan dilakukannya sampai pindah sekolah kesini?' Batin seseorang pria sambil memejamkan matanya. 'Haaaah, merepotkan.' Gerutunya.

Ditempat yang berbeda.

"Apakah dia kembali seperti dulu?", bisik seseorang entah pada siapa sambil merosot kebawah dengan menyenderkan badannya kedinding dan melepaskan kacamatanya. Tidak lama kemudian, dia merasakan getaran pada saku bajunya, "ya, sebenarnya ada apa sayang? Apakah ada rencana?", tanyanya pada seseorang di seberang telepon yang dikeluarkan dari sakunya tadi. "Hm, aku mengerti, aku akan berpura-pura", jawabnya dengan mata yang sendu. "Baiklah, jaa", akhirnya. Dan menutup sambungan telepon tersebut.

'Hinata', batinnya. Menerawang jauh kemasa lalu yang pernah dialami membuat dirinya sedih tanpa sadar mengeluarkan air mata. Sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, dengan cepat ia menghapus jejak air matanya yang telah membasahi pipi dan segera berdiri untuk memasuki kelasnya.

'Hah, kenapa dengan jantungku, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan diriku', batin Sasuke sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa berdetak dengan cepat sambil memikirkan kejadian dikantin tadi. 'Padahal kan aku tidak mengenalnya, dia berbeda', pikir Sasuke. Sekarang Sasuke dkk sudah memasuki kelas setelah insiden dikantin dan bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

Dikelas yang berbeda, sang gadis cantik yang tengah duduk menunggu sensei serta mengingat insiden dikantin beberapa menit yang lalu. 'Ukh, maafkan aku', batinnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Aaaaa, gomen gomen *bungkukbungkuk...**

**Gimana dengan ch ini udah lebih panjang kan kan kan! PUAS NGGAA?**

**Disini aq bwt sifat Hinata yang kuat, dingin, lemah lembut dan pendiam ajjj dech...*ukh, ngga ada nnya#...**

**Hehehe, buat yang udach review makasiiii banget yahhh..**

**Dan aq butuh review kalin semua *LAGI# untuk membangun fic ini baik itu kritik, saran, dan tanggapan2 yg positif dech pokoknya. **

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**


End file.
